Jock Week Rejects
by JockShipper
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles based on prompts submitted, but not accepted, for Jock Week 14


**I really hate to call this series of one shots "Jock Week"… ahem, "**_**rejects"**_**… but I guess it's a fitting name for the most part. **

**I might not do all of them because some of these are really similar such as "early morning" and "three in the morning" unless I think of something for both. But on to the fic!**

* * *

**01. Driving Lessons**

**Jo's P.O.V**

Embarrassing. Simply embarrassing. I was on my way to my house—walking, of course, hoping Brick wasn't there. I crushed my own hopes, knowing that he would be. I've known him well enough to know he's going to try to surprise me. Just please don't be a "congratulations" party. _Please._

Well, now that I think about it, maybe I do want to see him at my house… to yell at him! This is all _his_ fault! His driving lessons were terrible! And his _idiot_ sidekick: Sam! He's taking his driver's test soon enough and I hope he gets a new preparation technique. _Fast._

I slowly stepped up the stairs on my front porch, eyeing my weights on the porch, then the door. I prayed silently again for no one to be there but Brick and my parents. Not my brother either. If he's there I'd never hear the end of this. The last time Brick threw me a surprise party was for my birthday… and I wanted to _kill_ him. A bunch of MORONS in my house screaming… and I'm almost positive Duncan spiked the punch too. The only reason I didn't snap his neck was because it's the thought that counts, I guess. The image was still fresh in my mind, even though that was months ago. Brick jumped out from behind my couch, wearing a camo party hat with a shiny silver ball at the top, his signature dopey smile plastered on his face. I smiled to myself; _that idiot._

I realized I was just standing in front of my door smiling, so I took a deep breath and swung the door open, stepping in. I stumbled a bit when Brick threw himself on to me, hyperventilating. "SO?!"

A small blush formed on my cheeks as I rubbed the back of my neck, Brick still latched on to me. "Well, about that…"

Brick cut off my stuttering with a slap to his forehead. "D'oh! I forgot to finish telling you about the rest of the right-of-way rules! I'm so sorry Jo!" What is he doing? He threw a wink to my parents, going unnoticed by my brother.

"Brick, are you serious?" My mother asked incredulously, throwing him a glare but dropping it a few moments later. "Well you need to do that before she goes to take the test again."

My dad, however, didn't drop his icy glare, making Brick shift his eyes to the ground. "I KNEW I should've done it, Jac."

My brother just stood there, just as clueless as I am. "So Jo failed her driver's test because Brick's a crappy teacher?" Now I see what he's doing. He's acting like this was his fault! Wait… IT WAS! I won't forget to reprimand him after this.

Hmm, seems my idiot isn't such an idiot after all… I might have to call him something else from now on. But not any nicknames related to his pants-wetting habit. At least not for _now; _He had one of his "Large-and-in-charge phases" again yesterday. I really shouldn't have told him I liked it before. _Great move, Jo._

"Hey! I taught her everything else! And I'm positive she aced everything but the right-of-way stuff…" Brick defended himself, his voice trailing off.

"Mom, Jo's dating an idiot." Ryan walked up the stairs, mumbling to himself. I balled my fists; I'm the only one allowed to call him an idiot! I don't say anything about his blonde bimbo of a girlfriend! Well, at least he never heard me! Brick grabbed my wrists, preventing me from running up the stairs and putting that jackass in physical therapy.

Once Ryan was all the way up the staircase, door closed, my mom went down to the basement, probably to life weights or something, but not before telling me, "You'll pass that test next time, I'm sure." My dad ruffled my hair, to my annoyance, before heading to his room to watch tv. I _really_ hate when he does that.

Now it was just me and Brick in my living room. He sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. I obliged, but not without suspicion. He hasn't said a word. Without warning he threw his arms around me and laid my head on his chest, running his fingers through my hair. "Aww Jo-Jo it's alright. Want to tell Brick what happened?"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" I growled at him, pushing up off of him. You know, sometimes I wished he acted like he did when we first started dating: obedient and kind of scared, but he never did anything unexpected like this. We've been dating for a while, but it's kinda a bittersweet thing. He's like a second brother, in a way.

"I'm kidding, ma'am. But do you know of anything that you did wrong?"

I ignored his question and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards me. "Do that again, and I won't hesitate to dislocate your arm again, McArthur." Eh, probably not but whatever keeps him in line…

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly saluted me. I smiled in response as I let go of his shirt. That worked, as it should have. That embarrassment-clad blush returned as I went back to his question.

"Uh, well I hit a few cones…" he raised a side of his unibrow, "and… I _might_ have ran into a stop sign…"

"Jo," he started, chuckling. Before he could say anything about it I got in his face again. "It was your fault!"

"How?" His confusion seemed genuine. Okay. I take back what I said about him not being as much of an idiot as I thought. He's a full-blown moron. I still can't believe I went through with those stupid "driving lessons"...

* * *

"_Ugh, how is this going to help!" I groaned, turning into the Coconut Mall. I hate this game, I'm in 4th place, and agitated._

"_Relax Jo! Sam said this was how he was preparing for his test too!" Brick said, his character, the yellow turtle guy—I don't know, passing mine, Luigi, irritating me further._

"_Yeah Jo! You have a steering wheel, a car, and a track! Just like you will when you take your driver's test!" Sam said as he advanced on to the third lap._

"_But if I drive through a mall in real life, I'd get arrested!" _

"_Fine," he gave in, just as Mario passed the finish line, "Well play GTA5 after you guys finish!"_

"_WHAT THE-"_

* * *

"MARIO KART!" I shouted, exasperated. "I TOLD YOU THAT WOULDN'T HELP!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am! Sam promised it would!"

"Maybe I'm just gonna read that book my dad got for me…" I though aloud.

"Wait, ma'am. Can't we just play video games again? You have to admit it _was_ kind of fun."

"NO!" If he wasn't my boyfriend I swear! How did he even get me to agree to go out with him? "I will destroy that wii _in front_ of Sam!"

"Jo! You know that would crush him!"

"Good! Then Dakota can cheer him up instead of trying to curl my hair!" My hair is too short for that. My patience is too short for that. Not that I ever considered it at all…

He didn't reply after that. Instead he started doing something on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on my mother. I _have_ been gone since earlier today, ma'am." I smiled a bit and shook my head at him. He's such a momma's boy sometimes…

"Want to go for a run?"

* * *

Wow. A run was just what I needed to calm my nerves. Brick went to the bathroom and I was sitting on the couch watching a hockey game. I took another gulp of water when I heard a knock on the door.

I swung the door open to Sam and Dakota, Sam holding both of the videogames I had a newfound hate for, and Dakota texting on her phone. "Ready for another level of driving lessons?"

"**BRICK!"**

.

.

.

* * *

**Okay, I promise after this I'll get serious. XD My mind just kinda ran away, haha. These were also just supposed to be drabbles so next time I'll restrain myself from getting crazy. /.\**

**Speaking of crazy, why are there no Jock stories guys!? Write a drabble or something I'll like it, I'll love it, I'll love you! I wish my otp was as popular as Duncney or something…**

**And after this is done I'll do GLIMI, and Seeing Red! I'm that ass that likes to start things without finishing other things.**

**~JockShipper**


End file.
